Training
Workouts Strength Endurance All-Star Damage Badges Heart Bomb When you are knocked out, deal 100 Elemental Damage to all nearby enemies. First Strike When dealing damage to an enemy at full health, deal an extra 100 Physical Damage. Fire Finish When you deal a knockout blow to an enemy, a damaging zone appears that lasts for 5 seconds. Any enemy that steps in the zone is dealt 10 Elemental Damage/second. Gassy You deal 20 Elemental Damage to every nearby enemy every 5 seconds. Explosive Your Basic Attacks deal 20% of their damage to nearby enemies. Rattlesnake Your Basic Attacks inflict -10 Elemental Damage/second for 5 seconds. Crusher When dealing less than 70 damage with a Basic Attack to an enemy, inflict -75% Damage Resistance for 5 seconds. Electrifying When dealing 200 or more damage in a single hit, deal 60 Elemental Damage to all nearby enemies. Critical Power Your Critical Hits deal 4x damage instead of 2x damage. Support Badges Detection You see Stealthed enemies much further than normal. Respawn When dealing a knockout blow to an enemy, gain 25% Attack Speed for 10 seconds. Energy Shield When your health drops below 20%, 50% of all damage taken is dealt to Energy instead. Ranger Melee Basic Attacks range is increased by 1. Ranged Basic Attacks range is increased by 2. Cleanser When you hit an enemy with a Basic Attack, any Debuff present on you gets its duration reduced by 1 second. Refresher When you hit an enemy with a Basic Attack, any Buff present on you gets its duration increased by 1 second. Machinegun After every 10 Basic Attacks that hit enemies, gain 100% Attack Speed for 10 seconds. Witchcraft Every Debuff you inflict on enemies lasts 50% longer. Accelerator After every 5 Basic Attacks that hit a target, gain 10% Movement Speed for 3 seconds. Healing Badges Graveyard When knocked out, gain 50 Maximum Health, up to a maximum of 500 Health. Hard Learner When knocked out, gain 50 Maximum Energy, up to a maximum of 500 Energy. Efficient When you deal a knockout blow to an enemy, gain 150 Energy. Vitality Your Basic Attacks restore 3% of damage dealt as Health. Boost Your Basic Attacks restore 3% of damage dealt as Energy. Conduction When you take Elemental Damage, restore 100 Energy. Speed Drain When you hit an enemy who has a Movement Speed Buff, restore 5% Health and inflict Stun on your enemy for 1 second. Triage When an enemy hits you 2 or more times within one second with a Basic Attack, you gain 100% Health Regeneration for 10 seconds. Jackpot When you are hit by a Critical Hit, heal 300 Health. Resistance Badges First Defense While you are at full Health, gain 10% Damage Resistance Fortitude When taking 100 or more damage in a single hit, gain 10% Damage Resistance for 10 seconds. Shield Up When debuffed, gain 10% Damage Resistance. Flak Jacket You take 10% less damage from enemies outside of melee range. Stone Skill When you use a Skill, gain 5% Damage Resistance for 3 seconds. Bruiser Buffs you apply last 30% longer. Heavy Suit Whenever you are hit by a Basic Attack, gain 50% Damage Resistance for 2 seconds. Debuff Protection Debuffs on you last 50% shorter. Girded You cannot take more than 150 damage in a single non-critical hit. Cosmetic Badges Star Burst When you deal a knockout blow to an enemy, stars appear! You also gain 10% Energy Regeneration for 10 seconds. Rainbow Spree When you deal a knockout blow to an enemy, a beautiful rainbow appears! You also gain 10% Health Regeneration for 10 seconds. Bubbly You are surrounded by bubbles. Whenever enemies attack you, you have a 10% chance of receiving no damage. Fireworks When dealing a knockout blow to an enemy, shoot fireworks in the air! Also, every nearby ally gains 5% Health Regeneration and 5% Energy Regeneration for 10 seconds. Snowflake A snowstorm surrounds you! Also, whenever you hit an enemy with a Basic Attack, you have a 33% chance of inflicting Stun on them, but you also have a 33% chance of inflicting Stun on yourself. Glitter Runner A trail of glitter follows the Champion. Every Basic Attack you perform has a chance of either dealing double damage, half damage, or hitting yourself.